Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for electronic correlation of sales and advertising.
Description of Related Art
Advertisements are common ways to drive store traffic and increase sales. Further, in store advertisements are common to point out sales and discounted items, encouraging customers to buy the items even if they were not planning on it. Similarly, in some situations, advertisements may be displayed near one item to suggest a purchase of a complimentary item. However, all of these methods of increasing sales fail to target consumers directly based on what they purchase.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may identify what customers are purchasing and identify complimentary, similar, or competing products to present these options to the customer, thereby stimulating sales.